Christina Aguilera
Christina Aguilera (Staten Island, Nueva York; 18 de diciembre de 1980) es una cantante, compositora y productora estadounidense de origen latinoamericano e irlandés. Desde que era una infante deseaba ser cantante. Sus comienzos se generaron en actuaciones locales de la ciudad Pittsburgh, interpretando el himno nacional de Estados Unidos en los diferentes partidos. No obstante, la compañía de entretenimiento Disney la escuchó y la contactó para que actuara en su canal en la nueva versión del programa Mickey Mouse Club. Cuando el espectáculo declinó, Aguilera grabó un disco para conseguir un contrato con una discográfica. Más tarde, Disney la contactó y le propuso hacer una banda sonora para la película Mulán. Ella aceptó y grabó el tema "Reflection". Poco después firmó un contrato con la discográfica RCA Records y grabó su álbum debut Christina Aguilera. Varios años después, la cantante presentó una demanda a su mánager y la ganó. De ese modo, ella comenzó a manejar su imagen y sonido artístico. Con el lanzamiento de Stripped en 2002, cambió su imagen de inocente y chica común a una más sexual y atrevida. Vendió más de diez millones de copias mundialmente. Después del éxito de sus dos primeros álbumes, Aguilera emitió un tercero con el nombre de Back to Basics. Recibió críticas muy positivas y ganó un Premio Grammy en la categoría de "Mejor interpretación vocal pop". En 2008 lanzó su primer álbum recopilatorio con el nombre de Keeps Gettin' Better: A Decade of Hits. También, tiene como proyecto poner en circulación un cuarto álbum de estudio para el verano de 2009. Primeros años Christina Aguilera nació y se crió en Staten Island. Su padre, Fausto Wagner Xavier Aguilera, es un ecuatoriano que fue sargento de la armada de Estados Unidos. Su madre, Shelly Loraine Fidler, es una irlandesa que era maestra de español. Mientras vivía con ellos, su padre fue asignado a la Fuerza Aérea de Earnest Harmon, ubicada en Stephenville, Texas. Después fue trasladado a la Isla de Terranova de Canadá. Después de la separación de sus padres, Aguilera, a los siete años, viajó con su madre y su hermana, Rachel Aguilera, a vivir donde su abuela en Wexford, Pensilvania. De acuerdo a Aguilera y su madre, Fausto Wagner era extremadamente controlador y las sometía a maltrato psicológico y constantes abusos físicos. La cantante habló de sus dificultades familiares y del divorcio de sus padres en varias letras de canciones, como en "I'm Ok" y "Fighter" de Stripped y "Oh Mother" de Back to Basics. De acuerdo a éstas pistas, los maltratos variaban desde golpes contra paredes y escaleras, a estrangulaciones. Varios años después, su madre se casó con un paramédico llamado Jim Kearns y se cambió el nombre por Shelly Kearns.Helligar, Jeremy; Majewski, Lori. (3 de febrero de 2003). "El mundo de Christina" (Christina's World). Us Weekly. Consultado el 31 de octubre de 2008. Fausto le escribió una carta a Aguilera donde decía que quería hablar con ella. N obstante, la cantante se negó, desechando cualquier oportunidad de verlo otra vez. Cuando era una infante, Aguilera era conocida como "la pequeña niña de la gran voz".Dominguez, Pier (2002). Christina Aguilera: A Star is Made: The Unauthorized parties and in talent competitions, which she usually won. Aguilera soon gained media Biography. Amber Books. ISBN 0-9702224-5-9. Debido a su capacidad vocal y su talento, varios ciudadanos la victimaron en irrisión y ostracismo. Los actos de vandalismo comenzaron a involucrar a su familia y a su hogar. A raíz de esto, su madre decidió mudarse con su familia a un suburbio en Pittsburgh y ella decidió llevar en secreto el talento de Aguilera para evitar otro atentado. El 15 de marzo de 1990, la cantante apareció en el concurso Star Search, donde cantó la canción "A Sunday Kind of Love" de Etta James, perdiendo en la competencia. Poco después salió en un programa de televisión local de Pittsburgh, KDKA-TV Wake Up with Larry Richert, donde cantó la misma canción. La gente llegó a sorprenderse porque pensaban que cantaba una mujer de 20 años. Durante su adolescencia, Aguilera cantó el himno "The Star-Spangled Banner" antes de los partidos de hockey, béisbol y fútbol americano de los grupos locales. Tiempo después fue elegida por Disney para una nueva versión del programa de televisión Mickey Mouse Club. Durante las audiciones y grabaciones conoció a Justin Timberlake, JC Chasez, Britney Spears y Keri Russell. Todos ellos se referían a ella como "La Diva". En 1994, el programa fue cancelado y la cantante comenzó a grabar una EP llamada Just Be Free con la compaía discográfica Warlock. Cuando cumplió 14 años, Aguilera grabó su primera canción, "All I Wanna Do", al lado del japonés Keizo Nakanishi. En 1997 representó a Estados Unidos en el festival internacional Golden Stag, donde cantó junto a Sheryl Crow y Diana Ross. Carrera musical 1998-2000: Desarrollo comercial y primeros éxitos Su primer trabajo oficial lo consiguió porque alcanzó una nota vocal de mi''5. Logró estar a cargo de la banda sonora original para una película de Disney, ''Mulan de 1998, con la canción "Reflection". La misma semana firmó un contrato con la discográfica RCA Records.Smith, Andy. (15 de agosto de 1998). "One talented teen". Providence Journal. Consultado el 25 de mayo de 2007. Mientras permanecía con la representación de Steve Kurtz lanzó el álbum Christina Aguilera el 24 de agosto de 1999. Alcanzó el primer puesto de la listas oficiales de América del Norte. Fue incluido en la lista de Los 100 álbumes más exitosos de todos los tiempos de Estados Unidos. Vendió más de ocho millones en ese país y trece en el resto del mundo. El álbum incluyó la canción "Reflection" y lanzó cuatro sencillos oficiales. Algunos de estos, "Genie in a Bottle", "What a Girl Wants" y "Come on Over Baby (All I Want Is You)", llegaron al primer puesto de la lista Billboard Hot 100. La canción "Genie in a Bottle" fue la más exitosa, acumulando más de siete millones de ventas y recibiendo una nominación a un Premio Grammy en la categoría de "Mejor interpretación vocal pop femenina", perdiendo frente a "I Will Remember You" de Sarah McLachlan. El día de la ceremonia, Aguilera fue galardonada con el reconocimiento a "Mejor artista nuevo". De acuerdo a los escritores del álbum y al documental Driven del canal VH1, la cantante buscaba mostrar su capacidad vocal durante las presentaciones en vivo de la obra. De ese modo cantó a capela en varios programas de televisión y en otros obtuvo la ayuda del piano. En el año 2000 lanzó su primer álbum en español titulado Mi reflejo. Éste era una nueva versión de todas las canciones de su debut e incluía dos nuevas. Algunos críticos sostuvieron que parecía un intento en tratar de enriquecerse con la popularidad del pop latino de la época. Llegó a la posición número veintisiete en el listado Billboard 200 y alcanzó la cumbre del Billboard Hot Latin Albums. Fue certificado por la RIAA como disco de oro en Estados Unidos y tres discos de platino platino en América Latina. Ganó un Grammy Latino en la categoría de "Mejor álbum vocal pop femenino". Lanzó cuatro sencillos oficiales y uno promocional. Estos fueron "Genio atrapado", "Por siempre tú", "Ven conmigo (solamente tú)", "Pero me acuerdo de ti" y "Falsas esperanzas". Los dos últimos alcanzaron el repertorio de las diez más escuchadas en el listado de música latina en Estados Unidos, es decir, Billboard Hot Latin Tracks. En 2001, Aguilera colaboró en el álbum Sound Loaded del cantante Ricky Martin en la canción "Nobody Wants to Be Lonely". Fue el tema más escuchado del mundo por una semana. Aguilera, junto a RCA Records, emitió un álbum temático navideño llamado My Kind of Christmas, que alcanzó la posición número veintiocho en Billboard 200. Ha vendido más de un millón de copias globalmente. En el 2001, Aguilera y las cantantes estadounidenses Lil' Kim, Mya, Pink y Missy Elliot, grabaron una nueva versión de la canción de Patti LaBelle de 1975 "Lady Marmalade", que fue usada para la banda sonora de la película de ese mismo año Moulin Rouge!, protagonizada por Nicole Kidman. Ésta versión fue una de los temas más populares de la década, siendo número uno en la mayoría de países. Recibió un premio Grammy a "Mejor colaboración vocal pop", mientras que el video fue elegido como "Video del año" en la ceremonia de MTV Video Music Awards de 2001. 2000-2003: Escándalo empresarial y Stripped Después del éxito de su álbum debut, Aguilera declaró estar insatisfecha con la música e imagen que su representante mostraba de ella. En 2000 entabló una demanda a Steve Kurtz, argumentando que existió fraude y enriquecimiento ilícito de él gracias a su carrera profesional. Según los planteamientos presentados, el productor no usó honestamente los derechos e intereses de la cantante. Los abogados encontraron que tomaba mucho más dinero del que ganaba como representante. Las autoridades del estado de California anularon el contrato gracias a una petición de Aguilera. Cuando terminó la relación laboral con Kurtz, el productor Irving Azoff y la misma Aguilera fueron los encargados de controlar la imagen y el sonido de su carrera. El álbum grabado en su adolescencia con Warlock Records, Just Be Free, salió a la venta incumpliendo algunos reglamentos legales.McGrath, Stephanie (3 de julio de 2001). "Disputed Aguilera album to be released". Toronto Sun. Consultado eln 25 de mayo de 2007. Cuando la compañía discográfica de Aguilera, RCA Records, se dio cuenta, le pidió a los admiradores de la cantante que no compraran el disco y contactaron a las autoridades para detener la distribución del mismo. Meses después, Aguilera y RCA demandaron a Warlock Records bajo las acusaciones de rompimiento de contrato y competencia desleal respectivamente, de ese modo, la discográfica detuvo la distribución del material. Ambas partes llegaron a un acuerdo y mantuvieron la solución del caso como confidencial. Durante su tiempo sin producir material nuevo y sus conflictos empresariales, Aguilera comenzó a grabar un material, que, de acuerdo a una entrevista concedida a la revista Rolling Stone, consistía en un sonido e imagen "real" de sí misma. Igualmente incluía el deseo personal de la cantante en eliminar su imagen de "chica súper-limpia de molde", argumentando que no le importaba "vender una o un millón de copias". Su nombre fue Stripped y la nueva imagen de Aguilera fue promovida con un álter ego llamado "X-tina". El álbum se comenzó a grabar en septiembre de 2001 en Los Ángeles. Por otro lado, la producción del material discográfico incluyó el trabajo de Linda Perry y Scott Storch. También incorporó la participación de la cantante estadounidense r&b Alicia Keys. De acuerdo a uno de los ejecutivos de RCA Records, Bob Jamieson, Aguilera ayudó en su composición y su producción. Stripped recibió diversos comentarios de parte de los críticos de música contemporánea. Sin embargo, varias veces fueron negativos gracias a la nueva imagen de Aguilera. El álbum lanzó cinco sencillos, los cuales son "Dirrty", "Beautiful", "Fighter", "Can't Hold Us Down" y "The Voice Within". Los dos primeros recibieron mucha atención del medio del entretenimiento gracias al contenido de sus videos musicales. El primero incluía fuertes escenas de parafilias como la macrofilia, además agregaba imágenes de contorsionismo y bailes insinuantes. Sus críticas variaron desde ser catalogada como "una zorra más del medio del entretenimiento" a ser comentada por sus contemporáneas. No obstante, la artista comentó que: El segundo video fue muy aclamado por la comunidad homosexual, pues en él se incluían imágenes de hombres homosexuales y transgeneristas. Ellos le entregaron un reconocimiento especial a Aguilera y al director del video, Jonas Åkerlund, por los contenidos de tolerancia y respeto en éste. Los siguientes sencillos, "Fighter" y "Can't Hold Us Down" fueron, en parte, escritos en respuesta a su padre y al cantante estadounidense de rap Eminem, quien hizo un comentario despectivo de la cantante. El primero hace eje a un agradecimiento a su padre por abandonarla, de ese modo se pudo convertir en "una luchadora" y se hizo "más fuerte". El segundo es feminista e insinúa que Eminem es un chismoso que hace lo que sea por conseguir popularidad. Brevemente, el álbum se convirtió en uno de los más populares de sus dos años de promoción, es decir, 2002 y 2003.Listas y certificaciones de Stripped Su debut en Estados Unidos fue en el puesto segundo, vendiendo trescientas treinta mil unidades. Se convirtió en uno de los discos más exitosos de Reino Unido, al certificarse cinco discos de platino en el territorio. Por otra parte, Christina Aguilera se unió al cantante Justin Timberlake en la finalización de la gira Justified World Tour. La manga final se llamó Justified and Stripped Tour y fue exclusiva en América del Norte. Allí recibió críticas muy buenas y fue catalogado como "el tour más sexy de la tierra". Después de que concluyera el espectáculo de Timberlake, Aguilera continuó con una gira solista llamada Stripped World Tour, llegando a países de Europa, Asia y Oceanía. Después de la culminación de la gira, Aguilera estuvo a cargo de la apertura de los MTV Video Music Awards de 2003 junto a Missy Elliot, Britney Spears y Madonna. La artista y las últimas dos protagonizaron una de las noticias más escuchadas en el mundo, que consistía en un beso dado por Madonna a las otras durante la interpretación de la canción "Hollywood". Por otro lado, Aguilera fue la presentadora de los MTV Europe Music Awards de 2003 celebrados en noviembre y, sin embargo, ganó la categoría de "mejor cantante femenina". 2004-2007: Etapa de transición y Back to Basics Después de concluir la promoción del álbum Stripped en 2004, Aguilera adoptó otra imagen, basándose en la era de oro de Hollywood, en especial en Marilyn Monroe. Su cambio fue muy bien recibido por los críticos y señalaron que se volvió madura. Durante este tiempo encabezó varios tabloides con titulares como "de vulgar a con clase".Millea, Holly (julio de 2004). "What Christina Aguilera Wants." Elle Magazine. De la misma forma, Aguilera cambió su color de pelo castaño por rubio. Muchos de sus admiradores compararon su nuevo estilo con el de las artistas Dita Von Teese, Gwen Stefani y Ashley Judd. No obstante, en 2004, su carrera profesional se vio pocas veces activa, obteniendo interpretaciones de la canción "Hello", para la empresa Mercedes-Benz. También participó con Missy Elliot en una nueva versión de una canción homónima de Rose Royce titulada "Car Wash", que fue usada para la banda sonora de la película Shark Tale. Además, Aguilera colaboró con el rapero Nelly en un nuevo sencillo titulado "Tilt Ya Head Back". Ese mismo año fue el lanzamiento oficial del DVD Stripped Live in the UK, que consistía en un concierto, en vivo en Reino Unido, de la gira Stripped World Tour. El repertorio incorporaba una nueva versión de la canción "At Last" de la cantante Etta James. En 2005, un empresario ruso, Andrei Melnichenko, le pagó a Aguilera cerca de dos millones de dólares por una presentación privada en su boda. Por otra parte, la cantante colaboró en el álbum Possibilities del cantante de jazz Herbie Hancock, en una nueva versión de la canción "A Song For You" de Leon Russell. El tema recibió una nominación a los premios Grammy de ese año, en la categoría de "Mejor colaboración vocal pop". Además ayudó en el 50° aniversario de Disneylandia, cantando "When You Wish upon a Star". También participó en el álbum Amore de Andrea Bocelli en una nueva versión de la canción "Somos novios", original de Armando Manzanero. En 2006, Aguilera lanzó su tercer álbum de estudio bajo el nombre de Back to Basics, según ella, un regreso a la música blues y jazz "básica" que "inspiró a toda una generación". También se puede escuchar en la introducción del álbum Back to Basics. Muchos críticos señalaron que era un tiempo relativamente largo y Aguilera contestó que deseaba tomarse un periodo de tal magnitud para volverse más "artista y visionaria". La producción del álbum volvió a incorporar el trabajo de Linda Perry, aunque esta vez, en un disco de trabajo exclusivo. También incluyó la participación del productor de rap, DJ Premier. Para su promoción, ese mismo año Aguilera hizo varias apariciones públicas, entre ellas, interpretaciones de las canciones "Ain't No Other Man" y "Hurt" en las ceremonias MTV Movie Awards y MTV Video Music Awards, respectivamente. Su aparición en la última, vestida con un traje de Versace, fue la que la escultora Madame Tussauds eligió para hacerle una imagen representativa de la cantante en su museo de cera. Los críticos lo recibieron de manera positiva. Al respecto, muchos de ellos señalaron que era uno de los mejores álbumes de la historia. Por otra parte, la cantante habló del nivel artístico de Back to Basics y la fusión instrumental que tenían los dos discos que éste incluía, comentando que: Los críticos aclamaron que el primer sencillo fuera la canción "Ain't No Other Man". Aguilera lo decidió y fue lanzado comercialmente. El director del video, Bryan Barber, fue elegido por la misma cantante porque él estaba produciendo películas con temática del antiguo Hollywood y Aguilera deseaba tener el video de esa forma. El tema incluyó fracciones de la pista "Hippy, Skippy, Moon Strut" de 1979 de la banda The Moon People.2006. Folleto de Back to Basics. Consultado el 17 de diciembre de 2008. Su rendimiento comercial fue bastante alto y se convirtió en una de las canciones más populares del año. En Estados Unidos, en su repertorio oficial de ventas, ocupó la posición sexta y fue certificada como platino, al venderse más de un millón de copias. Los otros dos sencillos oficiales fueron "Hurt" y "Candyman", exitosos en diferentes partes del mundo. Al respecto, el primero fue muy popular en Europa, alcanzando la lista de las diez canciones más escuchadas de varios países y certificándose con varios discos de oro en el continente. Véase también: Listas y certificaciones de "Hurt" El segundo fue en Oceanía, certificándose disco de platino y oro en Australia y Nueva Zelanda respectivamente. Véase también: Listas y certificaciones de "Candyman" El tema incorporó una marcha militar llamada "Tarzan & Jane Swingin' on a Vine" y contó con inspiración de sonido de la canción "Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy" de 1941 interpretada por la banda The Andrews Sisters. Entre el lapso de tiempo del lanzamiento de "Hurt" y "Candyman", Aguilera colaboró en la canción "Tell Me" del rapero Diddy, para su álbum Press Play. Por otra parte, en noviembre de 2006 comenzó la gira mundial Back to Basics World Tour, en apoyo comercial a su álbum, en Europa, seguida por más de cuarenta espectáculos en América del Norte en los inicios de 2007. Tiempo después, su gira fue a Asia y Oceanía, concluyendo el 3 de agosto de ese año. Ésta incluía temática de Cabaretes, circos y cantinas.Carátula de back to Basics: Live and Down Under. Todos los escenarios fueron diseñados por Roberto Cavalli. En 2008 lanzó su DVD promocional Back to Basics: Live and Down Under, grabado en Australia. En la 49ª edición de los Premios Grammy, Aguilera ganó la categoría de "Mejor interpretación femenina vocal pop" por "Ain't No Other Man". Durante la ceremonia interpretó la canción "It's a Man's Man's Man's World" de James Brown en tributo a la defunción del mismo. Dicha presentación fue premiada como la tercera mejor de todos los tiempos en la ceremonia de los Grammy. Por otro lado cantó la canción "Steppin' Out with My Baby" con Tony Bennett en el especial de NBC, Tony Bennett: An American Classic y en Saturday Night Live. También la interpretaron en la 59° edición de los Premios Emmy y fue nominada a "Mejor colaboración vocal pop" en la 50ª edición de los Premios Grammy. 2005-2008: Grandes éxitos y cuarto álbum de estudio Al igual que el receso de grabación de sus anteriores producciones, Aguilera se tomó dos años para la producción de su cuarto material discográfico. Durante este periodo de tiempo participó en la banda sonora del documental Shine a Light de la banda The Rolling Stones, cantando junto a ellos la canción "Live with Me" en una versión en vivo. La banda sonora de la película homónima a su nombre fue lanzada a la venta el 1 de abril de 2008. Sin embargo, durante el receso, Aguilera decidió poner en circulación su primer álbum de grandes éxitos, bajo el nombre de Keeps Gettin' Better: A Decade of Hits. Además argumentó que lo emitía en el mismo año de nacimiento de su hijo para dejarle un recuerdo y que pudiera escucharlo cuando creciera,Folleto de Keeps Gettin' Better: A Decade of Hits. 2008. Consultado el 27 de diciembre de 2008. sumando una nota de agradecimiento a él y a Linda Perry en el folleto del álbum. Su lanzamiento y distribución en Estados Unidos fue exclusivo del almacén Target Corporation. Su contenido se basó en las canciones que han llegado al repertorio de las diez más escuchadas en diferentes territorios. De ese modo incluyó los cuatro primeros sencillos de su álbum debut, los de colaboración con la banda sonora de Moulin Rogue! y Rick Martin y los tres líderes de Stripped y Back to Basics. Igualmente incorporó cuatro canciones inéditas, entre las cuales dos consistían en mezclas de dos de sus éxitos: "Genie in a Bottle" como "Genie 2.0" y "Beautiful" como "You Are What You Are (Beautful)". Las otras dos canciones, que fueron lanzadas como sencillos, "Keeps Gettin' Better" y "Dynamite" fueron producidas por Linda Perry. Para la promoción de su recopilatorio, Christina Aguilera asistió a la ceremonia de MTV Video Music Awards de 2008, interpretando "Genie 2.0" y "Keeps Gettin' Better". También estuvo entonando, por más de seis minutos, algunos de sus éxitos en los premios American Music Awards de ese mismo año. Los elegidos fueron "Beautiful", "Keeps Gettin' Better", "Genie in a Bottle", "Dirrty", "Ain't No Other Man" y "Fighter". El álbum tuvo rendimientos moderadamente altos en los repertorios de éxitos, debutando en el puesto noveno de Billboard 200. No obstante, Aguilera mostró sorpresa por las ventas, ya que pretendía que fuera sólo un regalo para sus admiradores y su hijo, pues todos los temas ya habían sido éxitos. concluyendo que estaba trabajando "lo más duro posible" en su nuevo álbum de estudio, Al igual que con sus antecesores, Christina Aguilera modificó su estilo para las diferentes interpretaciones y apariciones públicas. Su cambio consistía en un aspecto con colores mezclados con imágenes retro, inspirados en las obras del artista Andy Warhol. También incorporó alusiones a las historietas de DC Comics e inspiración en varios de sus personajes. La producción de su cuarto álbum de estudio manejará la misma imagen y Aguilera se refirió a éste con que "es "algo divertido de hacer", concluyendo que: Christina Aguilera agregó que el álbum reflejará su amor por la cultura japonesa. Sus productores confirmados son, nuevamente, Linda Perry, la cantante Sia Furler y las bandas Goldfrapp y Ladytron. 2009-2011: Bionic, altibajos y Burlesque Desde su gira mundial pasada, Christina protagonizó gran parte de los rumores en los tabloides de la prensa referentes a su cuarto álbum de estudio.71 Parte de la producción fue anunciada desde el primer bimestre de 2009, incluyendo noticias de colaboraciones con la cantante Sia Furler, la compositora Linda Perry72 y las bandas Goldfrapp y Ladytron, junto a ellos trabajo en gran parte del año 2009.71 Aparte del sonido del disco, los comentarios de la propia Christina señalaban que esta nueva etapa representaba un gran cambio en su imagen artística, argumentando que su álbum incorporaría su amor por la cultura japonesa,73 alusiones al arte pop, en especialmente a Andy Warhol,73 74 y a las historietas de DC Comics, siendo en general, un álbum de estilo futurístico.75 76 El 8 de junio de 2010 es lanzado finalmente el cuarto álbum de estudio de Aguilera, llamado Bionic, con el lanzamiento logró debutar en la posición número 3 de Billboard 200 en los Estados Unidos vendiendo en su primera semana 121 000 copias en dicho país.77 78 79 Hasta finales de 2011, el álbum vendió 314 000 copias en los Estados Unidos y 3 millones mundialmente, siendo el álbum menos vendido de la princesa del pop, debido entre otras cosas a las descargas ilegales , 80 81 Alcanzó el número 1 en países como Reino Unido, Alemania, Austria, Hong Kong, Taiwán, Grecia, entre otros. Alcanzó el top 3 en más de treinta países alrededor del mundo. Además obtuvo certificación de disco de oro en países como Australia, Grecia y Austria.82 83 84 Algunos críticos de música elogiaron Aguilera, mientras que otros por ser atrevido y experimental sintieron que estaba fuertemente influenciado por sus colaboradores que dieron lugar a la incoherencia y falta de concentración y que volvía a los tiempos sucios del 2002 donde la cantante publicó el álbum Stripped. Entre los productores y letristas incluidos en el álbum se encuentran M.I.A., Tricky Stewart, Le Tigre, Switch, Dean Ester, los compositores Sam Endicott, Sia Furler, Kelly Claude, Linda Perry y colaboraciones con M.I.A., Nicki Minaj y Peaches.85 El álbum generó solo dos sencillos oficiales, el primero de ellos llamado "Not Myself Tonight", una canción pop electrónica que alcanzó el puesto número 23 en Billboard Hot 100 y alcanzó el top 5 en la mayoría de los países de Asia. Alcanzó el número 1 en Billboard Hot Dance Club Play —lista de canciones más sonadas en las discotecas de los Estados Unidos—. Se convirtió en la Canción del verano del 2010 en dicho país. El segundo sencillo "You Lost Me" que logró posicionarse en el puesto número 1 en el Billboard Hot Dance Club Play al igual que su antecesor, y con esto logró tener dos sencillos consecutivos en el número 1 con un mismo álbum.86 No obstante, dicho sencillo no pudo ingresar en varias listas de alta importancia de alrededor del mundo, tales como la propia Billboard Hot 100 de los Estados Unidos. Asimismo, ese mismo año Christina Aguilera colaboró en la canción "Castle Walls" del rapero T.I. para el álbum de este titulado No Mercy. Dicha canción se tenía planeado lanzarse como sencillo oficial pero se cancelo su libertad. Además un vídeo musical fue filmado,87 y el 23 de noviembre se utilizó un fragmento de dicho vídeo para promocionar el lanzamiento de No Mercy.88 Sin embargo, el vídeo musical de la canción no se ha puesto a la luz, debido a la cancelación del sencillo. Maroon 5, grupo con que colaboró Christina Aguilera en el exitoso sencillo «Moves Like Jagger». Junto al lanzamiento de Bionic, Aguilera tenía programada las fechas para salir de gira en el verano de 2010, pero debido a las coincidencias en las fechas con la promoción de Burlesque y la necesidad de según la propia cantante "tiempo de ensayo" llevó a su cancelación temporal. Ella planeó reprogramar las fechas de gira para el 2011, pero nunca ocurrió.89 Cabe señalar que la cancelación de la gira también se debió a los bajos niveles de ventas de entradas en preventa.81 A fines de 2010, el sitio iLeaks, gran fuente de descargas ilegales difundió de acuerdo con una lista publicada por la página en fin de año que Bionic fue el primer álbum más descargado en el sitio con más de 15 millones de descargas ilegales, del mismo modo, "Not Myself Tonight", fue la primera canción más descargada del año, también fue el vídeo más descargado ocupando el número 1, para terminar Christina Aguilera fue la primera artista más descargada ilegalmente a través de la página. Al mismo tiempo de la mixta recepción de su álbum y comparaciones de la prensa rosa hacia otros artistas, Christina atravesó por un proceso de divorcio y la custodia de su hijo, que terminó hasta el año siguiente.90 Aguilera en la premiere de la película Burlesque en la Plaza Leicester en Londres de 2010. El 15 de noviembre de 2010, Aguilera recibió una estrella en el Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood.91 En ese mes, Aguilera debutó en el cine con el filme Burlesque que fue todo un éxito en taquilla que recaudó $120, 657 ,398 millones de dólares, convirtiéndose en la película de mayor recaudación para Cher y Aguilera (el único filme).92 La banda sonara del debut cinematográfico de Christina, Burlesque: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, de donde se extrae la canción "You Haven't Seen the Last of Me", "Show Me How You Burlesque" y "Express" que son sencillos promocionales.93 94 En los Estados Unidos, la banda sonora debutó en el número número 18 de la lista Billboard 200, vendiendo 63 000 copias en su primera semana en el país,95 y actualmente ha vendido más de 927 000 copias en dicho país, siendo certificado de disco de oro por RIAA por superar las 500 000 copias.96 También recibió certificaciones de disco de oro en Canadá, Australia y Japón,97 98 este último país se convirtió en el Soudatrack del año por sus altas ventas. Aunque el filme Burlesque recibió críticas mixtas la película recibió tres candidaturas a los Globos de Oro, entre las que se encuentran «Mejor Película – Musical o Comedia» y «Mejor Canción Original» por el tema "Bound to You" para Christina Aguilera y para "You Haven't Seen the Last of Me" para Cher,99 100 ganando este último galardón para la canción de Cher. El 6 de febrero de 2011 cantó The Star-Spangled Banner, el Himno Nacional de los Estados Unidos, en el Super Tazón XLV. Pese a un error en la interpretación del himno al cambiar la letra de una de las estrofas, la prensa elogió su pericia para cantar a cappella y su capacidad vocal.101 102 103 104 Posteriormente en la entrega de los premios Grammy realizó un tributo a la cantante Aretha Franklin. En el 2011 Aguilera firmó para ser juez en The Voice, que se estrenó en NBC en abril de mismo año. Aguilera sirve como un juez y el entrenador hasta la fecha, junto a otros músicos como Adam Levine, Blake Shelton y Cee Lo Green, con Carson Daly como el presentador del programa. El programa fue bien recibido, con grandes puntos de raiting. Ahí mismo, tras conocer a Adam Levine integrante de la banda Maroon 5, participó en el sencillo "Moves Like Jagger". La canción recibió comentarios generalmente positivos por parte de los críticos. Comercialmente, llegó al número uno en las listas de los países de Austria, Canadá, Dinamarca, Escocia, Eslovaquia, Finlandia, Hungría, Irlanda, Líbano, México, Noruega, Nueva Zelanda, Suecia y en especial en los Estados Unidos convirtiendo a Christina Aguilera en las pocas cantantes en tener un número 1 en tres décadas diferentes 90's, 00's y 10's en dicho país. Durante el 2011, vendió más de doce millones de descargas digitales en todo el mundo, lo que se convirtió en la segunda canción más descargada de ese año.105 Actualmente se encuentra en la posición número treinta de los sencillos más vendido de todos los tiempos con más de 12,700 000 copias, conviertiéndola en la cantante mas joven en vender tal cantidad, y la tercer artista femenina, detrás de Celine Dion y Shania Twain.106 Por otra parte, recibió una nominación al premio Grammy en la categoría de premio Grammy a la mejor interpretación de pop de dúo o grupo en su quincuagésima cuarta edición, pero perdió ante «Body & Soul» de Tony Bennett y Amy Winehouse.107 Asimismo, Aguilera grabó una canción en español titulada "Casa de mi padre" la cual serviría para el tema principal de la película del mismo nombre.108 Referencias artísticas Capacidad vocal La característica principal de la voz de Aguilera es que es de tipo soprano y además maneja el registro de silbido. Una revisión especial a las mejores canciones de Christina Aguilera, hecha por Entertainment Weekly, mencionó que "probablemente su nota más alta" es un fa 6, en el minuto 3:20 de la canción "Soar" de su álbum Stripped. La cantante ha sido referenciada, por muchas artistas que son sus contemporáneas y varios medios del entretenimiento, como "la voz de su generación" y una cantante de estilo blue eyed soul.Holder, Peter. "Genie out of a bottle". The Daily Telegraph (Sydney). Pag. 16. (10 de marzo de 2000). Consultado 21 de abril de 2007.Farber, Jim. "Christina glitzes up Garden". New York Daily News. Pag. 16. (24 de marzo de 2007). Consultado 21 de abril de 2007. En el especial de MTV All Eyes on Christina, el reportero John Norris dijo que Aguilera "tiene un rango vocal" de cuatro octavas. Varios medios del entretenimiento la han catalogado como una de las mejores cantantes de la historia. Al respecto, ocupa el primer puesto de la lista de la revista Cove de "los cien mejores cantantes de todos los tiempos". La revista Rolling Stone nombró a Aguilera como la número cincuenta y ocho en su lista de "los cien mejores cantantes de todos los tiempos", siendo la única artista debutante del nuevo milenio y la más joven. La revista Blender junto al canal MTV, la ubicó como la tercera mujer en las 22 mejores voces en el mundo del entretenimiento, siendo superada por Mariah Carey y Whitney Houston. Su tributo de la canción "It's A Man's Man's Man's World" de la 49ª edición de los Premios Grammy fue seleccionada como la tercera en "los mejores momentos de los Grammy", detrás de la interpretación de "My Heart Will Go On" de Celine Dion y "American Idiot" de Green Day". En respuesta, Dion señaló que Aguilera "es probablemente la mejor solista en el mundo".Gage, Simon. (diciembre de 2007). Queen of the World. Gay Times Magazine. "Next day, Celine very much likes the mention of Christina. "Oh, thank you, " she says, beaming. "That's a real compliment. I love her. She's probably the best vocalist in the world". Durante el trabajo y producción de su álbum Back to Basics, el productor DJ Premier comentó que "Christina, realmente, representa la verdadera música y el verdadero canto. Llega a notas increíbles. Si que tiene pulmones sanos". La productora y compositora Linda Perry comentó, durante el trabajo de producción del sencillo "Beautiful", que "intento quedarme quieta. Le dije que estuviera pendiente del sonido clic de los dedos. Pero no lo quiso así... Y eso me gustó... Interpretó sus notas altas de 'Ooo - Aaa' y le dije que lo hiciera otra vez. Es admirable". Desde su debut en 1999, su voz se comparó con las de Mariah Carey, Barbara Streisand y Whitney Houston. Una revisión, hecha por el diario Los Angeles Times, compara el estilo vocal de Aguilera con las de Streisand, Gladys Knight y Aretha Franklin, añadiendo que: }} Aportes líricos y estilo musical Los temas que más trata son de sus relaciones amorosas, su espiritualidad, su desarrollo femenino y sus problemas familiares, aunque el último no fue discutido en su debut. También es reconocida por sus cambios en expresiones y temas líricos de manera abrupta, incluyendo una nueva imagen de sí misma por cada álbum que lanza al mercado. Originalmente empezó cantado géneros musicales como pop y teen pop. Después entró a cantar géneros que incluían el r&b hasta el rock, siendo catalogada como "de princesa del pop chicletero a sirena del r&b". Más tarde comenzó a interpretar canciones de diferentes géneros de la época de oro de Hollywood, entre ellos soul, sonidos referentes a temática al arte circense y el jazz. Gracias al lanzamiento de Keeps Gettin' Better: A Decade of Hits, fue criticada y en múltiples ocasiones aludida. Un artículo dedicado a la revisión del álbum por All Music señaló que: }} Influencias De acuerdo con varias afirmaciones, desde niña deseaba ser cantante. Atribuye, mayoritariamente, como influencia musical a Etta James. Ha creado versiones nuevas de los éxitos de James, como la canción "At Last". Se refiere a Etta con, "es mi cantante favorita de todos los tiempos... Crecí escuchándola y me parece una excelente artista". La gran mayoría de las canciones de su álbum Back to Basics, son un tributo a James y a otros cantantes del pop tradicional de los años 1950. Sus otras influencias musicales incluyen a las cantantes Aretha Franklin, Whitney Houston, Nina Simone y Madonna. Citó al musical The Sound of Music y en especial a la actriz Julie Andrews, con "es una gran inspiración para cantar y actuar". Ha mencionado a la "era de oro de Hollywood" como otra fuente de inspiración, señalando que le gustan los estilos de Marlene Dietrich, Marilyn Monroe, Carole Lombard, Greta Garbo y Veronica Lake. En el video musical del sencillo "Ain't No Other Man" interpretó a su personaje "Baby Jane". Este, consiste en una inspiración del personaje homónimo de la película Whatever Happened to Baby Jane?, interpretado por Bette Davis. Matrimonio y primer hijo En septiembre de 2007, la heredera Paris Hilton divulgo el embarazo de la cantante. Sin embargo, Aguilera no lo había hecho público. Dos meses después, fue confirmado en una entrevista de la revista Glamour a la cantante. EL 12 de enero de 2008, nació el primogénito de la cantante bajo el nombre de Max Liron Bratman, en el centro médico de Cedars - Sinai de Los Ángeles. De acuerdo con la revista Forbes Magazine, Aguilera recibió, por parte de la empresa People, más de un millón de dólares por las fotos de su hijo. Vida personal Relación con otros artistas Su carrera artística inició con una relación amorosa pública, involucrándose con el conductor de MTV Carson Daly. La pareja levantó múltiples rumores y encabezó varios tabloides después del lanzamiento de "The Real Slim Shady", un sencillo del cantante de rap Eminem. Allí, el rapero decía que Aguilera era una "putica" y que practicaba sexo oral con Daly y con el cantante de la banda Limp Bizkit, Fred Durst. Al poco tiempo de su publicación, Aguilera habló de la canción y dijo que "es inmunda... Repugnante y falsa...". De acuerdo al canal, los artistas arreglaron sus problemas en la ceremonia MTV Video Music Awards de 2003. No obstante, la cantante escribió la canción "Can't Hold Us Down", que más tarde emitió como sencillo, para una segunda respuesta; en ella dice: Por otra parte, Aguilera es señalada como una de las peores vestidas en la industria del entretenimiento. Al respecto, fue elegida como "chica de mal gusto" por Mr. Blackwell generalizándola a la década de 2000. En respuesta, la cantante señaló que no le importaban las críticas y que sólo le interesaba ser ella. Por otro lado, su abuela la criticó por el video musical de "Dirrty", declarando que "estoy cerca a morir cuando veo que usa ropa muy pequeña. Le comuniqué a su mamá y ella me contesto '¿Que está haciendo Chris?'... Me siento triste por ella, enserio... Es muy joven y por eso entiendo las críticas negativas que ha recibido". Después de un tiempo, Aguilera empezó una relación amorosa con el bailarín puertoriqueño Jorge Santos, quien apareció en sus giras y videos musicales de los años 2000 y 2001. Su relación terminó en septiembre de 2001, aunque Santos siguió siendo parte del equipo de su escenario hasta 2002. Por otra parte, en 2003, Aguilera se vio involucrada en varios problemas con otras artistas. La composición del sencillo "Beautiful" estuvo a cargo de Linda Perry, quien también trabajó con la cantante Pink en su segundo álbum de estudio. Perry le mostró la canción a Pink y ella le dijo que la quería incluir en su álbum. Sin embargo, la compositora declinó la propuesta y decidió dársela a Christina Aguilera. En respuesta, Pink cantó la canción, en modo de burla, mientras interpretaba el tema "Lady Marmalade" (colaboración con Aguilera) y sostenía a una muñeca inflable que asemejaba la apariencia de Christina en el video del sencillo. Por otra parte, Aguilera entabló una mala relación con la artista Kelly Osbourne, quien señaló que "Christina es una de las personas más detestables del mundo". Para la ceremonia de los ''MTV Europe Music Awards 2003'', Aguilera fue elegida como la presentadora oficial. Al evento asistió Osbourne y señaló que la cantante parecía una "vaca". En respuesta apareció un video de la gala en donde Aguilera lanzaba dardos a una foto de Osbourne. Varios años después, Christina compró la antigua casa de Osbourne. También tuvo un conflicto momentáneo con la cantante Mariah Carey. Durante la entrevista de Aguilera a la revista GQ Magazine, -donde obtuvo la portada-; habló de Carey, comentando que se sentía decepcionada pues no era buena persona con ella, concluyendo con "en una ocasión, estuvimos en una fiesta. Pensé que Mariah estaba borracha, decía cosas despectivas sobre mí, pero era en aquel período en el que se encontraba mal y podía estar bajo el efecto de medicinas". Mariah Carey le contestó que "es triste pero predecible que iba a usar mi nombre y recrear incidentes pasados para darse publicidad", además agregó que "espero que Christina se encuentre ahora mejor que la última vez que la vi, cuando se autoinvitó a una de mis fiestas. Su comportamiento fue muy cuestionable", no obstante, concluyó diciendo que "su corazón le decía que la perdonara y que la tendría presente en sus oraciones". Sin embargo, Aguilera volvió a contestarle, diciendo que "mis intenciones no eran molestar a Mariah... No quería que las declaraciones salieran de contexto... Le tengo todo el respeto del mundo". Su álbum Back to Basics incluyó una canción titulada "F.U.S.S.", escrita en respuesta a la relación de Aguilera con su antiguo productor Scott Storch. Sus siglas significan "F'''uck '''U S'cott '''S'torch" ("jódete Scott Storch"). En una entrevista, la cantante agregó que su composición "es una forma de enterrar mi experiencia con él. Cuando intenté una nueva producción, hizo todo lo imposible para no ayudarme. Es lamentable que alguien pueda lastimarte así". Tatuajes Proyectos no musicales Filantropía A lo largo de su carrera, Aguilera ha estado involucrada en obras de caridad. Firmó una carta de PETA al gobierno de Corea del Sur donde preguntaba por que no han detenido la matanza de perros para elaborar comida, también ha reafirmado su apoyo a los Protectores de Animales por medio de donaciones. Sigue siendo un contribuidor importante en su ciudad natal de Pittsburgh, haciendo donaciones regularmente al Centro de Mujeres y Albergue Pittsburgh. Según su sitio web oficial, visitó el centro y donó 200.000 dólares al mismo;Aguilera's visit, story lift spirits at women's shelter también apoya la Coalición Contra la Violencia Doméstica y al Albergue UK. Ha trabajado en la campaña televisiva de Lifetime “Fin a la violencia contra las mujeres”. Su labor ahí incluyó un aviso público que salió en la red y durante su tour del 2007. Contribuye en la lucha contra el Sida, participando en el proyecto "Artistas de Los Ángeles contra el Sida: What's Going On?". En 2004, se convirtió en el nuevo rostro para la compañía cosmética M•A•C y el portavoz del Fondo M•A•C. contra el SIDA. Aguilera apareció en los anuncios del lápiz labial y de los lipgloss de Viva Glam V de M•A•C. Ha contribuido a YouthAIDS, presentándose para YouthAIDS y Aldo Shoes; hace campaña para el "Empowerment Tags" en Canadá, EE. UU. y el Reino Unido. Ha sido publicada con el lema "¿Ningún mal habla?" y "El VIH es algo de lo que la gente no desea hablar, oír o ver". Ha cantado junto a Elton John en su concierto de música y moda a favor de la lucha contra el SIDA llamado Fashion Rocks, siendo televisado anualmente. En Noviembre de 2005, todos sus regalos de boda fueron donados para ayudar a las víctimas del huracán Katrina; en marzo del 2007 se confirma que participaría en un álbum donde haría un cover del tema Mother de John Lennon, los ingresos recaudados serán destinados a los esfuerzos de Amnistía Internacional para poner fin al genocidio en Darfur. El álbum titulado Instant Karma: The Amnesty International Campaign to Save Darfur fue lanzado el 12 de junio, contiene versiones de varios artistas de temas de John Lennon. Productos En 2000, Aguilera fue la imagen de la compañía de maquillaje Fetish, terminando su contrato el siguiente año. Durante su carrera, Aguilera ha representado diferentes marcas, incluyendo Skechers, Mercedes-Benz, Verizon Wireless, Coca Cola y Pepsi. Por otra parte, en 2003, se volvió una modelo exclusiva de la marca italiana Versace, apareciendo en su campaña de línea de otoño. Aguilera firmó un contrato con la empresa operadora de celulares Orange para la promoción del equipo Sony Ericsson Walkman durante la Copa Mundial de Fútbol de 2006. Por otro lado, Aguilera ha lanzado varios perfumes, entre ellos, dos exclusivos en Europa. El primero, Xpose, fue lanzado en 2004 y fue moderadamente exitoso. No obstante, en 2007, la cantante emitió una fragancia llamada Simply Christina. En la navidad de ese año, el perfume se convirtió en número uno en ventas en Reino Unido y Alemania. La fragancia ganó como el perfume favorito de una celebridad en los premios UK Fifi Awards 2008. En septiembre de 2008, puso en circulación su tercera fragancia, Inspire, acompañada con productos de cuidado del cuerpo. Se convirtió en la primer fragancia de Aguilera en lanzarse fuera de Europa y ser muy popular en América del Norte, América Latina, Europa y algunas partes de Asia. Su campaña mundial incluyó imágenes producidas por el director cinematográfico David LaChapelle. Premios Discografía Referencias Enlaces externos *Christina Aguilera''' – Sitio web oficial * * *Christina Aguilera en MySpace. Categoría:Christina Aguilera